


Holding It

by emptywaterbottle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Embarrassment, Holding pee, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm, Pee, Piss kink, Sherlock - Freeform, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptywaterbottle/pseuds/emptywaterbottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes to hold his piss, so he gets John in on the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding It

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Piss kink

It didn’t take long for John to figure out. John glanced at Sherlock and instantly was aware of what his flatmate was doing. The detective had done it countless times and he was apparently indulging once again. John knew that Sherlock tried to keep it discreet, but it was really quite painfully obvious. Sherlock would sit in his arm chair downing water and tea for hours until he could barely sit still. John noticed how Sherlock would shift in his seat, press his thighs together, and his breathing would become shallow. Finally, Sherlock would slowly rise, sometimes commenting on how he had too much to drink, and he would walk to bathroom and relieve himself. Occasionally the stream was so strong that John could hear it from the other room, not that he was listening. At first, John had been baffled. He couldn't wrap his mind around why Sherlock was doing this. He had assumed it was just for an experiment, but Sherlock kept doing it, at least once a week. John couldn't deny how good Sherlock looked when he got so antsy. Thoughts of Sherlock begging for permission to wee kept appearing when he masturbated. However, as soon as he orgasmed, John felt guilty and confused. Why was he getting off on his best friend's pain? Sherlock would be disgusted if he ever knew.

 

What John didn’t know was that Sherlock loved it. He relished the feeling of a full bladder. How it threatened his control and made him feel like he was going to flood in pain. When he would get desperate enough, he would go to the bathroom and stand in front of the loo with his pants still up. Then Sherlock would press on his bulging bladder until he felt tears in his eyes. His favorite part of the game was John. He lived to impress him. John, the only person to ever accept him as he was. Sherlock wanted to be perfect for him. He felt unreasonably proud of himself whenever John commented on his strong bladder. Sherlock imagined John telling him how incredible he was for holding for so long. He wished John would take control from him. He wanted so badly for John to make him loose it. Sadly, Sherlock knew this would never happen. _John is straight, and I’m asexual._ He repeated over and over in his head, trying to make himself believe it.

Then everything changed. The day started normally, with John waking up and finding Sherlock in the kitchen working on an experiment. Right as John started to walk to the bathroom, Sherlock jumped up and told John they had to leave _now_. John hadn’t thought much of it and knew he could just go in an alley or wherever. Sherlock lead John through the back streets of London at an incredible pace, but suddenly they were ambushed. Men with machine guns forced them into an abandoned shed and chained them to the pipes on the wall.

 _Drip drip drop. Drop drop drip._ Water droplets gathered on the rusty pipes and fell into puddles on the cement floor. John grimaced and shifted his hips. It was about 10 in the morning and John hadn’t been to the loo since he went to bed. Strangely the pressure in his bladder was causing him to get an errection and John prayed that Sherlock wouldn’t look over and see his pants tented. Of course Sherlock did look at him and John swore he could see the detective smirk. More time passed and John started panicking, hoping that Lestrade would hurry up and find them. The slight pressure had turned into pain. He was almost tempted to let a little go, to relieve the pressure. It would feel so heavenly to just go a tiny bit. The thought of relief made him accidently groan.

Sherlock was staring at him intensely, trying to memorize exactly how John looked when he was desperate. He stored every bit of his sensory information in a safe labeled John in his enormous mind palace. He was drinking in John's every movement. The slight jerking of the hips and how his hand almost grabbed his hard cock every time his bladder spasmed. Sherlock imagined how full his bladder might feel. He was so tempted to reach out and press right where he knew it would hurt.

"H-how does it feel?" Sherlock managed to ask. He hoped John hadn't noticed his breathlessness.

“Bloody hell, Sherlock how the fuck do you think it feels?”

“You don't have long until your sphincter releases involuntarily. You will not be capable of holding back your urine for long.”

“I can damn well hold it. I am not a child” However, he was beginning to doubt himself. Another spasm threatened his control, and he screwed his eyes shut as a tear rolled down his flushed cheek. John had leaked a little bit, but he had managed to stop by grabbing his aching cock, which was, amazingly, still half hard. He wanted to be invisible. He couldn't wet himself, he just _couldn't._

Sherlock finally broke the silence. “I understand how you feel.”

“No, actually I’m quite sure you don’t,” John snapped. He wasn't sure if the humiliation or the need to piss would kill him sooner.

“If you hadn’t noticed I often hold my urine until the point of pissing myself."

John blushed an even deeper shade of red. “Why the hell do you do that?”

“I think you know,” Sherlock said, glancing to John’s crotch.

John looked at Sherlock in shock and slightly giggled. “You sick fuck! You get off on this!”

Surprisingly, John wasn’t disgusted. He was realizing that this might be his fetish as well. All those times watching Sherlock squirm, it really had been quite sexy.

“Have you ever, you know, erm had an accident?” John asked hesitantly.

“No, never. I always have control.”

Suddenly, John’s bladder spasmed and piss started to flood out. It burst from his pants and Sherlock could actually see the stream. It quickly darkened John’s khakis and flooded his shoes. The puddle even made its way to Sherlock. The heat felt incredible as the golden liquid poured down his balls. Finally after a good 30 seconds the stream started to die off and John’s body started writhing from an extremely powerful orgasm. He hadn’t even touched himself. Watson slowly looked over at Sherlock and grinned when he saw how debauched Sherlock was. Sherlock’s huge boner threatened to rip through his tight trousers and his breathing was even more ragged than John’s as he struggled to find friction against his pants. Finally Sherlock’s body was wracked with his orgasm and they simply sat there catching their breath until John started giggling. He was quickly joined by Sherlock.

“We can’t giggle sitting in a puddle of piss.”

“Ah but we are, Doctor Watson.”

When the laughter died down, John spoke again, “Hey Sherlock,”

“Yes, John.”

“You know how you said you’ve never had an accident...”

“Yes,” Sherlock said, wondering where this was going.

“Right, good. Yeah. You’re going to.”

“What?” Sherlock looked confused. _John couldn't possibly mean..._

“You’re going to piss yourself. I’m gonna make you.”

They sat in an awkward silence that seemed to last an eternity before Sherlock's face burst into a smile and he leaned in to kiss his precious doctor.

“What the bloody hell is going on here?”

Lestrade stood in the doorway.

“Christ, I don’t even want to know.” Lestrade shook his head and helped John and Sherlock get out of the chains, trying to avoid eye contact.


End file.
